Beloved foe
by hellsheep
Summary: This is the english version of my "Geliebter Feind". These are short stories about TJ and Varro and they follow the timeline of the second SG:U Season.
1. A conversation between Varro and Simeon

**This conversation is set somewhere between the first episodes of Season 2. Please note that english isn't my native language, so please forgive me my mistakes (but feel free to show them to me). If you are able to read german, please look up the german version of my story.**

**I don't own SG:U and the SG:U characters.**

A conversation between Varro and Simeon.

After TJ had provided his wound, Simeon waited with a pissed facial expression on the door to the infirmary that she was finished with Varro. He did not miss that she treated him differently. Her features were not hardened and her gaze not so cold. Simeon could literally see that she treated Varro's wound far more gentle and careful. He did not want to be treated with kid gloves, but what should this behavior towards Varro be? The two talked, but Simeon couldn't understand what was going on in their conversation. But he didn't need not hear a word to understand what was going on. What he saw gave him enough to be much worse tempered: The looks, which the two threw themselves to, the cautious smile of Varro ... damn , he had never seen Varro smile! And then now? Here? Opposite this bitch from the earth!? Slowly Simeon believed he was the only one here who still allowed to call himselve a Lucian.

When TJ had finally finished her rounds, Varro and Simeon were escorted out of the infirmary back to their "quarters." They didnt talked all the way through, but the glance that Simeon threw to Varro spoke for itself. When the district door closed behind them and they were alone at least for a brief moment, Simeon took the word.

"What's wrong with you, man?" He hissed. Varro turned to Simeon and looked at his face for the first time since they had left the infirmary. Simeon was waiting for Varro to reply, like 'What do you mean? What should be wrong with me? ', but he didn't do him this favor. Instead, he looked at him expectantly.

Simeon bit his his lower lip angry. He hated Varro's stoic silence.

"Listen," he continued in a low voice, "I realize that you want to get into the pants of Mrs. Medic and I even understand that somehow 'cause she's really hot ... but do you have to therefore behave as a deserter asshole? You're prattling always that we should help this joke of a Colonel and so on ... I thought we stick together and die rather than to make common cause with the Department of failures!".

Varro had let Simeon speak, even if his words had quasi asked him after the first sentence to land his fist in Simeon's face. But he controlled himself and showed no emotion to the other Lucian. But after Simeon had uttered the last words, staring at him with a mixture of an angry and defiant expression out of arrogant looking eyes, Varro grabbed the much smaller man by the collar. He picked him up and slammed him roughly to eye level with a thud against the wall of the room.

"First." Varro began with a quiet yet firm voice, "I have to thank Tamara my life. She had made no distinction between friend and enemy, and if it wasnt Tamara there, I would have simply bled to death. She takes care of scum like you, not because she acts under order, but because she wants it and that even though she was only recently on the brink of death and lost her baby. I've gotten a much higher opinion of her than of you, so be careful how you speak of her, Simeon. And second," he said, letting go of Simeon, who rubbed his aching neck, "I'm not going to be starving to death on an alien planet or getting shot here. If we want to survive, we must work with the crew of the Destiny together. We are about to be sold on the next planet and even if we should find the Alliance for some completely insane reason there - which I think is absolutely absurd - what do you think they'll do to us? Kiva is dead and the mission failed, do you think that anything would stop them from executing all of us?" Varro let his words ease down. He forced Simeon down with his gaze until he could no longer withstand it and grudgingly stared at the floor.

"Thought so." Varro said and took a step back. "The Destiny is now our new life. And you'll get away with it and you'll do anything to Colonel Young to be useful." Varro continued, giving Simeon chance to say something to it. When he turned away from him, he could feel how Simeon's look was piercings his back like daggers.

When he was finally far enough away, Varro let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes for a moment. Simeon was unreliable. But he would be able to control him. The welfare of all Lucian on the ship depended on him - Varro had no choice.


	2. Resurgence

**This short story is set right in episode 10, Resurgence. I took the dialog between TJ and Varro from and wanted to take a look in Varros head for you and get a little bit of the tense between them. The next story will have my own written dialogs again and also a bit action with Young. Please note that english isn't my native language so please forgive me my mistakes (but feel free to show them to me). If you are able to read german, please look up the german version of my story.**

**I don't own SG:U and the SG:U characters. **

Varro felt useless. They left him and his people out of sight, but they also wanted no help from them , no matter how many times he and the other Lucians offered it to them. The Destiny Crew didn't even want their help for really simple tasks, such as getting small repairs done or help out in the kitchen. Varro couldn't blame them their suspicion - but it made him angry as human being and soldiers to see that their helping hand was not accepted. They were just ballast for the Destiny at the moment; ballast, which did nothing more to consume resources.

Most members of the crew did not even attempt to make contact with them. They just saw a potential hazard in the Lucians, which also ate their food away. And thanks to Simeon the hatred, that was brought against them, was yet risen. Varro knew that only their knowledge of alliance attack plans, technological and political information saved him and the few remaining Lucian members from being thrown through the Stargate to the nearest planet.

Yes, Varro was furious. But mainly on himself. He wanted to do something to prove his good intentions, show Colonel Young and the crew that he was on their side. But how could he provide proof of his sincerity, when they let him rot day after day in his quarters ?

And also - and perhaps it was what troubled him most - the only person who cared about him here was avoiding him for days. Before Simeon had murdered Ginn, she had visited him often. Had inquired about his health and the health of his people and now and then she had even asked for his help in the infirmary. Yes, he even temporarily had the feeling she would seek his vicinity.

Tamara. To him it was clear for a while now that he was attracted to her. Varro was able to assess his feelings pretty well - he knew when a woman impressed him, it had little sense to deny it. But what he did't know was whether she felt the same way.

Especially now he was not sure if she still wanted to be with him - because wasn't that what Simeon did not ultimately his fault?  
Had not he himself assured Colonel Young again and again to have Simeon under control?  
He reproached himself that Ginns death was his fault alone inattention. He had underestimated Simeon zeal and fanaticism for the Alliance - and there was no way to make undo what happened. Poor Ginn ... she'd not even voluntarily joined the alliance, in contrast to Varro. She had to die for an ideal, to which she'd not even believed.

While Varro was standig at the window and let his gaze wander through the endless black depths of space, he realized that he had to look forward. He was the mediator between his people and the crew of the Destiny and it was in his hands to make them all free people. But just at the moment he had no idea how to do that.

Varro's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. With questioningly raised eyebrows, he turned from the window to see that TJ entered the room. She held a tray in her right hand. Before she pulled the door switch,Varro registered in the corner of the eye, that an armed soldier was still standing guard in front of his quarters.

"Hi.", TJ said and placed the tray on a small table, „I, uh, brought you some lunch."  
Varro twisted his mouth slightly into a crooked smile and turned to her completely. "Great. Sittin' around this room all day really works up an appetite!", he said, not unkindly, but certainly with sarcasm in his voice. TJ didnt fail to realize it. She replied with a thin smile and looked him for a few seconds into the eyes before she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Well, you can hardly blame the colonel for confining you to quarters after what happened with Simeon." she explained. Varro didn't miss the tone in her voice. Like her smile was as distant as before. She spoke not as familiar with him, much more like a woman of the military that she was now again. But nevertheless ... she did not sound angry. Not ... hateful.  
"I understand, but you have to realise that Simeon was unstable.", Varro defended.  
"And you knew but you didn't tell us.", she said.  
"Well, I thought I could control him."  
TJ nodded on his sentence and looked him in the eyes again, "But you couldn't." These words struck Varro like a fist in the stomach. This time it was he who avoided her gaze. Without his help his right hand clenched into a fist.  
"I know.", he said resignedly. Why should he deny it? It was not TJ who had made it clear to him now. A quick side glance showed him that the paramedic was still sitting on the edge of the bed. So she didn't only come by to tell him that - otherwise she would recently stood up and marched out of the room.

Then he finally spoke it out. "... I haven't seen you in a while."  
His words seemed to irritate the young woman a little bit. She blinked and looked visibly surprised by words.  
"I wanted to come by. I've just been busy." she replied a little bumpy. Apparently she'd quite expected to talk about Simeon but not ... therewith. Varro relaxed again from the fury when he saw her like this. He admired her courage and strength, especially when she had to prevail against soldiers or men like him or Simeon, she was a real lieutenant. But he had to confess that she was incredibly gorgeous, if she was a little surprised by a few words, just like now, sat on the edge of the bed and folded her hands uncertainly .

He bridged the two steps to the bed and sat on the other side, leaving enough distance between him and TJ that it was not too pushy but to show closness.

"Your people - the ones who came back from the planet .. they didn't have your child?" he asked sudden. Right in the moment when he asked this question, Varro realized that he really wanted to know the anweser. It was not an empty phrase only to get closer to her. She seemed to sense it, because he could see how her attitude changed. As before, when TJ had told him about her child and her dream, she awoke the impression in Varro again, that she wanted to tell him. Not Chloe, not Colonel Young or anyone else on the ship.

"No. I was wrong about that. I was misled." she said briefly and swallowed hard.  
"Possibly."Varro replied curtly but with a gentle tone in his voice.  
TJ then looked at him in surprise. He could see how she blinked away a few tears.  
"There's no other explanation for it.", she said, "This ship has demonstrated the ability to mess with people's minds. In my case I guess it was trying to protect me."  
She smiled weakly without averting his eyes from him. Her glance flit restlessly over his face as if looking for something, while Varro returned her gaze calmly.

Then he took heart and stretched out his hand to place it on hers and briefly press. Her skin was so smooth and warm and he felt the impulse in himself to pull her towards him and embrace her. That he suppressed this impulse was a matter of course to him but this moment should also not last long, because TJ withdrew her hand carefully and stood up.  
"I should get back to the Infirmary." she said hastily and sent a quick smile afterwards. She looked ... confused .

Varro still looked at her as her eyes slid past him to the window. TJ frowned. "What is it?" he asked, surprised and followed her gaze but could see nothing.  
"I'm not sure." she said and suddenly she was the confident lieutenant again, took out her radio, contacted Colonel Young and quickly left the room.

Varro looked after her, frowning. But his attention was soon on the universe ... and when he saw the first drone himself, his eyes also darkened eventually. 


	3. Trust

**This short story is set between episode 12 and 13 of season 2 and is written from the POV of Colonel Young. Please note that english isn't my native language so please forgive me my mistakes (but feel free to show them to me). If you are able to read german, look up the german version of my story.**

**I don't own SG:U and the SG:U characters. **

* * *

Trust

"... and I tell you, that was quite a mess ... and by far the most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced on a mission.", he heard Varro say. At these words TJ's bright, cheerful laugh followed. Young had kept hold on his way to the infirmary when he became aware that the Lucian was there. As so often lately ...  
All of a sudden Everett wanted to return on the heel and rush back to the bridge. But he knew that this would be such childish behavior. Just as it was childish to stand in the hallway and listen to TJ and Varro, and yet it was clear that he did just that.

"But you know that you have commited yourself to me with this story?" he heard TJ say amused, "I have you in my hands for now! If you do not want the whole Destiny to get to know this story!", she continued, with played menacing voice, but again she ended with a short laugh.

Young bit hard - too hard - on his lower lip, then shook his head to himself, breathing in and out deeply for a moment, then stepped around the corner. He had a distant but polite smile even if he could swear that both TJ and Varro just had to see how it was set up.

But TJ turned to him with a surprised but friendly "Colonel Young , hi!". There it was again. Her radiant smile, which formally brought her eyes to light up. A lump sat in Young's neck firmly when he got the thought that this smile was not due to him.  
Varro nodded with his usual restrained politeness, threw a fleeting glance at TJ and apologized on the pretext of wanting to pick up some boxes of medical supplies from the warehouse. TJ looked after him as he left the infirmary and then turned to Young.

"What's up?" she asked gently, still dominated by the serenity of the conversation with Varro.  
"You two get along well?"Young said, trying to sound as unconcerned as possible. But TJ knew him well enough, so she pulled up a skeptical eyebrow.  
"You mean Varro? He's a great help to me in the infirmary. Has a very solid basic knowledge of first aid and really knows many natural healing methods ... Herbs and so on!"  
"And you trust him?" Young wanted to know. He avoided looking directly at TJ. Instead, he let his gaze wander over the establishment, as if to inspect .  
The skepticism did not differ from TJ's gaze.  
"Well I ... shouldn't I?"  
"You don't answere a question with another question, TJ. He's a Lucian, after everything that's happened with Simeon, we can't be too careful."  
"It was different with Simeon. Listen, I know that it is difficult to trust a man, who was involved in the almost loss of the ship and our lives, but ..."  
"He was involved in the loss of your baby, TJ." he corrected her.

However, at the same moment Young regretted his words. His gaze flickered over her face and he could see how her features hardened. A sad shadow fell over her blue eyes and she gritted her teeth hard together.

"Did you come here to talk with me about Varro, Everett? Or about Carmen? As I recall, you were had the opinion that there was nothing to talk about." TJ replied with a modified pitch. Young had expected that she sounded reproachful - instead he was surprised by the almost emotionless coldness of her voic. It made him shiver. Did they both got this far away from each other...?

"No." he said quickly, trying to sound conciliatory. Since he didn't know what to do with himself and his gaze, he took a pair of operation-scissors of a small table which stood not far from them. TJ crossed her arms defensive over her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"We've found a suitable planet to which we will soon send a team to increase our inventories. I wanted to know if you need anything." he said and put the scissors away.

TJ was silent for some time, in which she simply continued to stare at Young, without batting corners of the mouth. "Yes in fact, I need a few things. I'll be at the gate in twenty minutes. And if possible I would like to have Dr. Park in the team. By now she knows very much about different kinds of plants." she said, but her eyes spoke of other words. Words about trust. Words of reproach. And a questioning 'Why, Everett? Why do you behave like that?'.  
TJ finally looked him in the eyes again .  
"And Varro. He also has a thorough knowledge of medicinal plants." she said. For a second, Young held his breath. Was this the answer to the question whether she trusted Varro? Young wondered feverishly if he should say anything, _could_ say anything to defuse the tense atmosphere between them.

"Good. I will also instruct Greer to accompany you." was all he ended up saying. He turned on his heel and was about to leave the infirmary when he held again for a moment and with a soft sigh turned to TJ again.  
"I'm sorry, TJ. I didn't mean..."  
".. I know Everett." Even TJ sighed briefly and then smiled at him helplessly. Young smiled and nodded curtly.  
"Just... just be careful who you give your trust." he said before he finally left the infirmary.

_Because I do not deserve your trust_., he thought as he walked down the aisle alone .


End file.
